A DEMONS LOVE
by pheonixalchemist
Summary: [Chap. 3 up lemons!] Earth is a world where demons live next to humans without them knowing. Edward Elric thought he was human for 15 years until a man by the name Roy mustang tells him otherwise. [Yaoi RoyXEd Now rated M]
1. The Meeting

A DEMONS LOVE

Summary: In a world where demons are mixed with humans there are very few suprises. This

is a story of 2 demons in particular one of which though he was human for 15 years.

CHAPTER 1: "Throwing Pebbles"

Edward Elric sat on thepark bench and skipped pebbles into the lake he was sitting in-front of, when from out of nowhere someone threw a rather

large one at his head.

"HEY!" Ed screamed and looked over to see a man "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" he finished.

The mysterious raven haired man just walked over and sat next to him with the most annoying smirk onhis face. "Well?" Ed asked again,

getting more annoyed by the second

...The man just sat there with that same smirk on his goddamn face...although it was a good one.

Something was begining to tell Ed that this man enjoyed aggravating him, so Ed decided to do it right back and get as close

as possible to make him uncomfortable and finally talk. Ed scooted closer to him.

...the man was silent.

Ed stood up and bent down so their faces were only an inch away, if one of them even hiccuped they would touch.

Ed just stood there for a minute glaring and trying to brake this strange man into talking.

Then the man did something totally unexpected and leaned up and kissed Ed right on the lips.

Ed actually kissed the man back until he realized what the hell he was doing and shoved away.

" What no tongue" the man questioned still withholding the smirk he seemed to like so much.

"YOU SON OF A- " Ed was cut off by the mans pair of lips again.

This time he shoved back immediately and fell on his ass.

" The name's Roy Mustang, don't forget it." He said and vanished,

leaving a shocked Ed with his left hand on his lips and a slight blush creeping across his face.

Me: Okay R&R and i'll give you a cookie!

Ed: no you won't you always say-

Me: Stuffs a cookie in his mouth happy now, SHUT THE HELL UP CHIBI!

Ed: WhO yOu CaLliNg A gRaIn oF sAnD sO sMaLl yOu CaN't EvEn FeEL iT!

Me: uhh...you?

Ed: ..you suck.

Me: but not as much as you do.. ¬¬


	2. Hughes is not a ninja

Disclaimer: I don't 'own' fma i just write about it. .

ANMBCUCONNFAN: gives you promised cookie i think i might drag it out a lil' but the

next chapter WILL contain MASSIVE lemons or hint hint wet dreams if you know what i mean ,-

SIN OF OTAKU: Your wish is my command random reader. here is the next chapter and so soon i might add

FULLMETAL 4EVA: thank you i assure you i will do my best.

WARNING: for bad punctuation/grammar, Ed's foul mouth...and some lemons here and there might fall out of the sky and hit

you! -

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Chapter 2: "Hughes is not a ninja"

The next day, Ed awoke to something very disturbing. Ed's eyes suddenly popped open as a bucket of ice cold water was

thrown across his bed, soaking the sheets along with what a surprise...HIM! Ed glared at the blurry figure he could see infront of

his bed, he could tell it was a man but who! "What the fuck are you doing in my house!" Ed said as his vision finally came into focus

and he recognized the man mustang from the day before and getting angry that he had the nerve to come to 'HIS' house. "Awww,

and here i thought you would be happy to see me darling" Roy said in a fake sad voice.

"GODDAMNIT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" the young teen screeched , but now it

was Roy's turn to yell.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO OLD THAT THEY ONLY SEE IN BLACK AND WHITE YOU MIDGET!"He belowed kinda scarring Ed,

not that he'd ever admit it. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A A GRAIN OF SAND SO SMALL A TELESCOPE CAN'T EVEN SEE IT!"

Ed said as a vein popped out of his noggin.

"Now, now children behave or no desert." Said a highly amused voice from the ceiling.

"What the hell! This 'HAS' to be a dream first I get waken up by water being thrown onto me and then a crazy psychopath

is hanging from my ceiling with knives! Ohh, and not to mention the one who threw the water on me is the perverted old man

that STOLE my first kis-" Ed clamped his hand over his mouth and blushed a little.

the silence was broken when the quote 'CRAY PSYCHOPATH' unqoute spoke pulling roy out of his gaze which was

peeking over Ed's chest down to his evenly toned ass. "Excuse me i would prefer to be called a ninja , Thank you very much!"

The psychopath i mean ninja said with a "hurumph" at the end.

Roy suddenly felt the urge to make ninja's fly but instead twitched quite a bit and yelled, " HUGHES HOW MANY TIMES DO I

HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT A GODDAMNED NINJA!"

"Well excuse me but i don't tell you that you're queer, now do i!" 'hughes' shot back.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM FUCKING QUEER MAES!" Roy said then slightly blushed and turned his head in embarassment.

Ed and hughes just sat there with their mouth's hanging open and gawking.

silence...

"...well he does kinda look like a girl." hughes said trying to lighten the mood...bad idea. In less than 10 seconds maes was

flying threw the bedroom door and down to the end of the hall with a 'thud'. Ed laughed at him.

"rooyy do something, he's your boyfriend." hughes whined while he rubbed his head, another mistake now he had a large shoe print across his face and

little birdies flying over his head in circles while he mumbled something that sounded like "No mommy i want to stay home and

bake cookies with you." "Serves you right" Roy said with a slight chuckle 'But he is my type he thought to himself'

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

OWARI! R&R please. Kicks little review can infront of me and tapdances


	3. To have dreams

**Disclaimer:I don't 'own' fma I just write about it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemons soo if you don't know what yaoi means this is not for you.**

**xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx**

**Chapter 3: ON THE BED Oo**

**Roy wasn't heavy, it was nice to feel the security that he brought. **

**Ed began to tug Roy's shirt out of the black jeans he had chosen to where. Roy was stripping Ed too. When they were both reduced to boxers Ed looked up at Roy's chest. The mussels there were firm and rippled with every move Roy made. **

**While Ed was enjoying the view Roy was two. He noticed that Ed looked nothing like a kid when you ignored the height and attitude. He was well built and had the best abbs Roy had seen in a long time. **

**Roy kissed his way down his neck, chest, and midriff, leaving little nips and licks as he went. When he reached Ed's boxers he **

**quickly pulled them off glided along Ed's length with his tongue and licked the end.**

**It was enough to make Ed's, already painful erection, ache more. **

"**Roy please." He said **

**Roy chuckled to himself as he took Ed in his hand and began to pump the erection. He positioned himself at Ed's entrance and looked at his lover. **

"**Ed this may hurt." He said. **

"**I don't care." He panted out. **

**Roy slowly pushed in to Ed and he let out a hiss at how tight the younger alchemist was. **

**He paused for a moment to let Ed get used to his length. He began pumping Ed as well as thrusting in and out of him. **

**Soon they both felt the climax and they released at the same time. **

**Roy pulled out of Ed and fell next to him on the bed. **

"**I love you, chibi." He said. **

"**I love you too, pervert." **

**Ed woke up in a cold sweat panting..."What the hell now I'm having dreams of a perverted old man!" Ed yelled to himself.**

**"Admit it you like him" "Do not." "Do so." "Do not!" Ed continued to argue with himself, while Mustang sat under him "Ahem" **

**Roy said trying to get the blondes attention, but to no avail. He leaned his head a little nipped Ed's ear and said "Did you have fun**

**dreaming of me?" Ed froze 'What the hell was he doing by that guy!'**

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx

Me: I'm cutting it off here! If you want more review! kicks empty review can and gives puppy eyes

random people walk by ignoring me

Roy: Save a review deprived authoress and maybe it will be real next chapter! If ya know what i mean

Ed: HEY!

Roy: What i want to fuck you Edo.

Ed: -blushes and turns away-

Roy: -tackles Ed and in seconds they are on the wall-

Ed: O.o wtf are you doing...

Roy: Nuthin'...-takes off eds pants-

Ed: -pushes Roy away and runs into a wall falling unconsious-

Roy: -picks ed up and goes to a hotel.-


End file.
